


【普露/R18】桦林

by Mutaxinlan



Category: APH - Fandom, 普露, 雪兔组, 黑塔利亚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutaxinlan/pseuds/Mutaxinlan
Summary: 国设.R18丨中世纪。桦林。帝国之间的碰撞与初恋。





	【普露/R18】桦林

俄罗斯冬初的桦林蒙着灰白色的萧冷。残枝落叶腐烂成泥融入冻土中成散碎的屑末。干裸的枝条撑展在穿林的凛风中，钉死着干硬枯直、强硬而毫无柔软可言的形象。  
——如同横亘欧亚的北方巨国，在大多数人眼中的形象。

普/鲁/士跟在盟友的身后，穿过干枯得看不见灰白以外任何颜色的白桦林。索然无味。他眯起各种意味澎湃的血眸，看着俄罗斯人高大挺直的背影，想道。  
鸽血红。亮银色。普鲁士蓝。基尔伯特向来不忌惮将各种放肆绚烂的颜色加之于自己身上、乃至普鲁士的浪漫主义文化史上。军国强权的内核包裹在理性熏陶的思想艺术文化里。他能做到，用最井然的秩序，抒写最张狂勃然的乐章、诗篇和历史。  
因为他相信，最放肆的原本就最收敛。

 

而俄罗斯人的性格太过收敛。  
没半点欧罗巴传闻中中的大魔王北方巨国狠戾粗暴的样子，反而压抑得过分。基尔伯特想，整晚用贪恋的紫色眼睛锁着眼前人，却不说一句情话。眼神近乎凝结成固态，勾勒着他骨节分明的手的线条，却不曾真正的触碰乃至落吻。哪怕是面对普鲁士人极度越矩的恶意调情，回应也只有眸光沉入眼底的轻轻一个嗯字。  
连约会的地点都是白桦林这种烂俗又没新意的地方。

基尔伯特好奇了。  
——不止。伊万·布拉金斯基应该不止这样。  
如果把那层克制又禁欲的灰白色坚硬但索然无味的外壳剥下来，里面的他，该是什么样子呢。

靴尖碾碎一层枯叶，基尔伯特停驻脚步，懒散的声线看似戏谑，却蕴着不容拒绝的力量。  
“俄/罗/斯阁下，您难道是带本大爷来这里散步的？”  
伊万转回身，冰雪雕琢般的面容浮现些微的困惑，接着是笑容，“那么普鲁士阁下觉得是如何呢？”  
那时他确实是没明白过来。基尔伯特的军靴一步步踱过来，碾压过地上一层粉碎的落叶，两个人间的距离被他不紧不慢的步伐压缩到极致，鼻尖近乎相触碰的距离，伊万的戒备心原本正因为军国眼中逐渐燃烧的攻击性而提起，随即基尔伯特的手臂环上他的腰间，紧接着骤然压上的体温轰然消散。

被抵在白桦树干上，吻便先声而至。伊万天性本来强势，奈何他和基尔伯特的技术根本不是一个级别，男人毫无难度地打开他的唇舌，换着方位角度肆意汲取着柔软冰雪的气息，手掌扯开他军服的内侧抚摸腰侧，用膝盖顶弄着他胯下膨胀的部位。  
“你做什么？”一吻终了，伊万威胁性地眯眼，捏住基尔伯特的手腕，力量大到生生止住伸向衣物的手，紫眸中一刹那浮现的杀意与笑意交织出的气势令人发凉。  
——但偏偏有人就是存了心想要试探，平常看起来不容侵犯的人，他的底线真的有那么清晰、不可逾越？

“难道您看不出来——阁下？”蓄意调笑的嗓音被压的极低沉，又因为埋在伊万的耳畔故意拉长耳语而显得格外恶劣情色。手腕被伊万使了十成十的力量抓住，应当疼痛的快要断了。但眼前这人不仅面色戏谑如常，甚至埋进伊万颈间，轻轻舔上松垮的围巾下露出的颈部曲线。

“你做过吗，伊万？”基尔伯特脸埋在他的围巾里，一手牢牢地把比自己高几分的俄罗斯人固定在树木上，低头慵懒而缓慢地啃咬着优美的颈线，嘶哑的嗓音开始了诱惑，“和我们的‘同类’做过吗？本大爷猜你没有。”

——没有。当然没有。  
伊万仍然单手扼着基尔伯特的手腕，却没有任何推阻身上人侵略的动作，任对方把自己环在桦木旁亲，声音朦胧不清中带着对西方敌意的好奇：  
“该有吗？……难道你们西欧还有滥交的习惯？”

“那是不一样的。”基尔伯特的吻从颈侧延伸到耳畔，舔舐着圆润的耳垂，在他耳边聒噪地嚷嚷：“让本大爷带你体验吧，伊万。属于永恒存在的我们，跟人类浅薄的交合，是截然不同的感觉。

基尔伯特的身高本是略逊于伊万的，不知为何此刻却方便了他——膝盖顶进两腿之间，便把伊万隔在一个白桦树和人之间避无可避，不上不下，只能分开大腿正对着自己的状态。

伊万常年被衣物层层包裹的身体，皮肤不出所料的柔软腻滑。 肌肤相触升腾起欲望，基尔伯特粗喘着兴奋起来，剥开伊万颈间已经凌乱的围巾便咬啮上去，伊万发出困兽般尖叫的利声，却被胯下乃至两腿根部的抚摸硬是逼得拔高了音调。  
十足情色的音色。  
基尔伯特几乎绷断了弦。一面搂着俄罗斯人的腰身摸索舔吮，一面直接地将两条长腿架起盘在自己腰间，单手扯开腰束后挺身就将弹出蓄势待发的器具往穴口里送。

毕竟，与人类不同。  
感谢造物主得天独厚的构造，那里会适应的很快。

“嗯……啊……唔唔……”  
伊万是第一次知道，做爱还可以这样的。  
不只是身体的愉悦，连灵魂都被拉入欲望的交缠。热烈与侵犯，占有与被占有，空缺感被一下下狠狠的冲撞操弄消隐。基尔伯特扶着他的膝弯，另一手托着他的臀，让背靠着树干他不得不自己将腿分开到最大，敞开自己任由基尔伯特耸动腰进出他的后穴。

一样吗？不，完全……不一样。  
伊万在一次次被撞入中想， 是的，完全不同。做爱是做爱，但感官上微妙的差异可怕得要命。生而为国，同类之间有截然不同的感应。再卓尔不凡的人类，始终脱不去与国之间的鸿沟感。普天之大，在这亘古的欧罗巴大陆上，只有同样生命永恒的同类身上披着一层光彩，穿过历史风尘的他们有着独特的气质沉淀，将他们与人类区分开。  
政权在对立中产生。国家原本生而为敌，却也只有彼此，能触碰彼此的灵魂，吸引对方的心神，带着席卷而来的征服与欲望相互捆绑，在撕毁彼此的粗暴的吻中迸发最强烈的情欲。

而基尔伯特不同于任何人。

正按着身下人一下下操弄的基尔伯特根本没指望方才半推半就被压的帝国会回应，当伊万揽住他的脖子亲吻上来时他浑身一震，身下的器物在穴口没入得更深。  
说真的，伊万的吻技不怎么样，但却拼了命似的主动——大概是血脉里强势的因子作祟。基尔伯特存了坏心思，毫无预兆地松开了圈在伊万腰间作为部分支撑的手臂，下身近乎凶狠地侵犯到穴心深处的一点，辗磨出水声。  
伊万发出呜咽，雪白的长腿缠上基尔伯特强健有力的腰间蹭着，被对方按在桦树上干得意识虚浮，发出不自知的混乱呻吟。基尔伯特的侵犯持续到伊万射出来，这才压着人加速冲撞到高潮，发泄在湿热的体内。

基尔伯特抽出自己，靠到伊万身旁，仰头看着蔚蓝的天空上布满白桦伸出的树枝。他带着满足的笑，将沉浸在余韵中深浅喘息的伊万往肩膀上靠了靠。  
伊万没有开口，但他知道有什么变化了。

基尔伯特从来没说过有关爱的词。伊万也没有。  
就像基尔伯特毫不掩饰对俄罗斯的排斥与防范，却在伊万相处时处处故意地挑衅与针对，却又在伊万怒气满点时堵上一个粗暴而缠绵的吻。  
他一刻也不愿意停止对伊万的恶劣嘲弄，但他也曾奉上亲手构筑的童话一般美丽的宫殿，像送上一束他喜欢的向日葵那般随意，看着紫晶色的眼睛里浮现冰雪消融的笑意。  
他以骑士的忠诚吻过他白桦般苍劲有力的手，以恋人之姿拥抱着他手指穿过他淡金色的发，他们在白桦林里拥抱，落下缠绵的吻。  
但他知道——当战争来临之刻，他的剑仍会穿过伊万的心脏。  
而伊万也是同样，永不犹豫。


End file.
